When concrete foundations, walkways or driveways are poured, the concrete pile must be immediately spread, leveled and finished. Typically, the leveling and smoothing process is performed with floats, screeds and a handheld trowel. Initially, the concrete pile is spread and leveled with an elongated board or plank. Such a task is strenuous and cumbersome since two workers must each grasp an end of the board and pull it across the concrete while in a kneeling, bending or seated position. Furthermore, manually spreading heavier concrete is often too strenuous for two workers.
The present invention overcomes the above enumerated problems of conventional leveling and finishing tools by providing a device that allows a user to level and smooth concrete while standing. Furthermore, the device includes an upwardly extending handle at each end allowing a pair of workers to pull the device across a pile of concrete while standing. The device is also adapted so that a winch cable or similar towing means may be secured thereto to assist the workers in spreading heavier concrete.
Although at least two devices exist in the prior art for leveling concrete in a standing position, such devices do not include all of the features and benefits afforded by the present invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,220,986 issued to Henderson relates to a tamper and templet for concrete work comprising an elongated plate secured to the lower surface of a body. The plate is slightly arcuate so as to form a crown in a roadway when the device is pulled across the asphalt. A handle angularly extends from each end of the plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,155,571 issued to Tullis relates to a float for striking off and finishing the surface of concrete pavements comprising a heavy sheet metal channel having upturned flanges at its lateral margins. The device includes handles at each end which are angularly adjustable.
Although at least two concrete or asphalt finishing devices exist in the prior art, both of which allow a user to smooth concrete in a standing position, these devices have numerous disadvantages. Neither of the above described devices are length adjustable for leveling various size slabs. Additionally, although both devices include a pivotable handle at each end, the handles are pivotable within a narrow range preventing either device from being manipulated within narrow spaces or corners. Furthermore, because only one side of either of the above described devices may be used as a leveling surface, the device must be cleaned more frequently. Finally, the prior art devices are not equipped to be used with external towing means according to the present invention.
The present invention relates to a device for spreading and leveling concrete comprising an elongated beam formed of a pair of elongated beam segments, each having an inboard end and an outboard end. Each beam segment includes a plurality of apertures along substantially its entire length for receiving a fastener means to join the inboard ends at select positions to vary the length of the beam depending upon the size of the slab being poured. The outboard end of each beam segment includes a handle assembly pivotally mounted thereto which may be pivoted between a plurality of angular positions. One of the beam segments includes a latch means to which an external towing device such as a come-along or winch cable may be attached. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable length device for leveling various size concrete slabs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for leveling concrete having handles at each end that are pivotable within a wide range allowing the device to be used in an inverted position while also allowing the leveling device to be manipulated within narrow or confined areas.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a device for leveling concrete adapted to be used with an external towing device. Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and the appended claims.